


In Chaotic Harmony

by Badboylover24



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Crotch Boobs, F/M, May be Hardcore, Oral Sex, Tickling, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wild Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: A Dislestia honeymoon fanfic that takes place after my True to Your Heart Series on Fanfiction.net. Please do not read unless you are at least 18; contains sex.





	

"Discord!" Celestia laughed when her new husband scooped her up bridal style and carried her into their private bungalow.

"C'mon, ya know ya want me to do that to ya~" he teased her seductively before they entered the small building.

"Well, you could've given me a heads-up," she laughed before giving him a seductive look. "But then…you like to surprise me, don't you?"

"You know it, my little snuggle-mallow," he purred, nuzzling into her neck to make her giggle.

As you figured, Discord and Celestia are now on their honeymoon. They have agreed to have it in a private bungalow on one of the islands of the Ja-Mane-ca Archipelago. It's lovely this time of year, and the bungalow's lovely as well with its royal additions: white stone pillars at the corners, a Victorian-era bed with white-veil curtains, and a white-and-gold dresser for two.

Discord then laid his new wife gently down upon the bed before lying beside her, a loving smile on his lips.

"Well, my dear," he purred, snapping his fingers to make her dressing gown and veil vanish from her body and onto a mannequin he brought up. "If you're being seductive with me, something tells me you want us to get to the real fun." Celestia only giggled.

"You caught me, you sneaky devil," she replied, batting her eyelashes. "Ever since I gave myself to you at the castle ruins that night…I've been hoping that this will now be the time for you to claim me once again…without the condom."

With a shudder of horny delight from her words, Discord snapped his fingers. In another flash, his groom uniform vanished from his body and onto a mannequin of himself he brought up. Then he used his chaotic powers to have the curtains of the bed close around them, shutting the two of them from the outside.

"Then let's get it on, my little broodmare," he growled seductively as he now hovers over his giggling love. "I'll cum into you so much, you'll look like your pregnant with a dozen foals."

Celestia only giggled before falling into a fit of sighs and moans from her husband's hands caressing her sides in a sensual message. He then kissed her lips affectionately before kissing down her neck and to her chest, each kiss tickling her slightly.

"Discord…" she purred as he nuzzled into her chest and listened to her quickening heartbeat. "Mmm…" She then wrapped her frontal lets around his neck to hug him.

"Celestia…" he sighed, his hands roaming their way down to her teats. He then took a gentle grip on them and began massaging them softly, making her gasp. He then looked up at her with a smirk.

"'Snuggle-mallow' really suits you, Celestia," he purred at her as he used his chaotic magic in his hands to emit tickling feelings into the teats, causing her to cry out. "They're as soft as a pair of marshmallows, and I just wanna snuggle in between them."

"Discord!" she giggled from the tickling in her teats. "Stop…hihihihihi…That tickles…" Discord only slid his upper body down and to her teats as he kept on massaging them.

"You're just so cute when tickled," he purred before using his tongue to hiss at her nipples and tickle them too.

"Hehehehahaha…" she giggled, squirming under him with a glare at her husband. "You…hihihihi…bad boy…" He then gave her a seductive glance.

"You have no idea, Snuggle-Mallow." He then placed his lips in between her teats and blew a raspberry into it.

"AHH!" she cried out before laughing. "Nohohohohoho! Stohahahahahap!"

"Tickle, tickle," he cooed before blowing another raspberry into her while still massage-tickling her teats. This kept up for about five minutes before Discord finally stopped with a kiss in between her teats and looking down at her marehood.

"Now let's get a look-see at…ooh," he teased before giving it a sniff. "Looks like my tickling has made you all wet there~ Naughty, naughty, Celestia~" His wife only gave him a teasing but seductive look while giggling from the tickling.

"Oh? And how do you plan to punish me?"

"By gobbling you up, my sweet," he purred before sticking his muzzle into her pussy fast and started to lick it like a hungry animal. Shocked by the sudden intrusion, Celestia cried out and moaned loudly, loving how Discord's tongue is molesting her pussy wildly.

"AHH! Ohhh…yes…Oh, Discord…Darling…More…Give me more…" Discord only smirked in reply before eating her more and purring into her pussy, causing tickling vibrations against her marehood. "Ah! Yes! YES!" Celestia's wings shot out with ecstasy at the insanity he's causing inside of her. It feels so good that she's screaming her love out to Discord, who kept on pleasuring her with oral sex. About five minutes later, Celestia's cries became higher at pitch.

"Discord, I'm cumming!" Hearing her, Discord kept on eating her pussy while also sucking on her clit, hoping it will cause her to orgasm. Ten seconds later, Celestia screamed out her husband's name as she came, shooting her love juices into his awaiting maw.

Discord purred at how sweet and tangy she tasted on his tongue as he gulped it down and licked her pussy clean of any leftover cum. She tasted just like her facial lips, a sweet lemonade taste with a good hint of orange for zest. This kind of taste just energizes him to give Celestia all his love…as well as his Lil' Discord. Once she's all cleaned up, he moved himself up to his panting wife's level.

"Ready for the big part?" he then asked, gently rubbing his hard one up and down her still wet marehood. She nodded with a moaning sigh, and he snapped his fingers to have the covers appear over their bodies.

"Then kiss me, my love," he purred huskily, hoping this romantic voice he's putting on will make her grant his wish. She only wrapped her frontal legs around his neck and pulled him down to her so she could kiss him on the lips. As they kissed, Discord entered her slowly and carefully until he's fully inside of her. Feeling him entering her, Celestia only moaned as he soon hilted her, his penis now fully inside of her. He then broke the kiss to let her breathe.

"You okay, Tia?" She nodded in answer, a loving smile on her face as she looked into his yellow-and-red eyes.

"I'm fine," she answered. "You still feel so big in me, and yet I fit you so easily. It just feels so different without the condom; I can feel its every vein touching my walls and throbbing." Discord only smirked down at her before nuzzling her cheek gently.

"So you want me to go wild," he then purred into her ear seductively, "or go gently?"

"Gentle first," she purred back, "wild later." With a loving chuckle, Discord started to go in and out of her slowly and gently, sending tingling sensations throughout her body and making her hum in ecstasy. Discord also started to kiss and nip at her neck with an erotic growl, making her gasp with delight at his ticklish fang.

"Oh, Dissy…"

"Tia…my queen…" Discord purred before returning to the hickey and suckling on her neck. Celestia hugged him closer, wanting him to give her more as he kept on going in and out of her with all of his passion. He wants to make their lovemaking perfect now that they are finally married. True, their first time back in the castle ruins was incredible because it was wild and hardcore. But this is their honeymoon, and his beloved wife Celestia deserves the very best lovemaking he could conjure. So he'll only go wild when she gives him the okay…which came five minutes later.

"Discord, I…I can't take it anymore!" she cried, hugging his hips closer to her marehood with her back legs. "I…I want it now…please!" At the sound of her begging, Discord lost complete control of the animal inside of him.

"Celestia…" he growled before pressing his lips into hers and using his chaotic magic to make his penis vibrate inside of her. Celestia cried out at the tickling inside of her before he started to pump into her harder, faster, and deeper. She could only moan through the kiss as she hugged him closer to her, feeling the pleasurable sting from her husband's wet slaps as he pounds into her. Because they were kissing while Discord pounded into her, Celestia had to breathe through her nose while moaning and grunting from his thrusts. Just when she thought her lungs would burst, he finally broke the kiss so that he too could breathe, not letting up on his intense thrusting that also struck at her G-spot.

"AH! THERE! RIGHT THERE, DISCORD!" Hearing this, Discord grinned as he found her special spot and used his chaotic powers to make his penis a bit longer to hit that spot more. He also thrust harder, faster, and deeper into her, making the wet slapping louder that their blanket could no longer muffle it.

"AH! YES! YES! YES!" Celestia cried, pleasure pulsing through her rapidly with each of her husband's thrusts. "OH, FUCK ME MORE, MY WILD BEAST! FUCK ME MORE!"

"YEAH, BABY!" Discord roared as he increased the vibrations of his penis to make her scream. "WHO'S THE ANIMAL, CELESTIA? WHO'S THE ANIMAL?"

"OH, YOU ARE! YOU'RE MY WILD ANIMAL, DISCORD!" They kept up this wild insanity for ten whole minutes, sweat flying off their bodies like tiny diamonds, before Celestia started to get tighter on Discord that he feels crazy bigger in her.

"DISCORD! AH! I'M CUMMING! OH!"

"I'M ALMOST—UGH! ALMOST THERE!" he growled, increasing the power.

"INSIDE! AH! CUM INSIDE ME! OH! CUM WITH ME! UGH!" Discord then gave it all he's got so he can cum with her for ten seconds until…

"DISCAAAAAHHHHH!" Celestia screamed and Discord roared as they came simultaneously. And Discord came so much into her that her stomach grew, and excess cum shot out of her pussy and onto his hips. They stayed together for a minute until Discord was finished his orgasm, and he slowly slipped out of her before collapsing beside her with a groan/sigh. Celestia sighed as well when he pulled out of her, feeling a drop of their mixed cum seep out of her slowly. She then turned to him and put her frontal leg around him, nuzzling her cheek into his chest with a smile as she listened to his heartbeat slow down to normal. Discord only looked down at her with a smile before wrapping his arm around her back and holding her closer to him.

"How was that for wild?" he purred to her as he combed his fingers through her pastel mane to smooth out the strands sticking out.

"That was incredible, my love," she answered with a coo, loving the feeling of his fingers in her hair. "I have to admit though…I had no idea you were going to make it that wild." Discord only chuckled in reply.

"Hey, this is the King of Chaos you're married to, remember? I can make our lovemaking as awesome as you want it to be that you'll be dreaming about us making love while sleeping." He then nuzzled into her mane and breathed in its sweet scent while feeling the warmth of the setting sun. "So how did I feel cumming inside you?"

"Wonderful," she purred, cuddling into him affectionately. "When I felt your seed enter my womb, it was so warm and inviting…like you shot your love into it instead of your seed. I would certainly cherish the child you impregnated me with." Discord gave her as sweet smirk.

"I certainly wouldn't mind a little munchkin of our own running all over the place. And the girls and their boyfriends would make the perfect godparents." His eyes lit up with a smile as a thought came to him. "Hey…Twilight and Marvin would make good mentors for our little one; they're the super smart ones." Celestia looked up at him with a smirk.

"Our child the student of my student?"

"And why not?" he asked with a shrug. "She's a smart cookie after all…just as long I also get to teach our little one a little chaotic magic at the side too." Celestia only giggled in reply as she snuggled further into him.

"I might think about it…if you can fulfill this one test for me in the morning." He then looked down at her slyly, loving the mischievous look in her amethyst eyes.

"And what would that be, my queen?" She then scooted up to him so her lips are by his ear and whispered into it. Hearing what she wants, Discord's face glowed bright red with eyes wide with surprise for a few seconds before giving her a chuckling smirk.

"Oh-ho-hooo~ you bad girl, you."

DCDCDC

As the sun was rising from the ocean horizon, one of the workers (a Unicorn Pony) of the island walked over to Discord and Celestia's honeymoon bungalow while pushing a sand-built cart holding their breakfast with his magic. He's jungle green with his black mane and tail braided like a Jamaican hairdo, a black goatee, and coconut half with an umbrella for a Cutie Mark.

Once he got to the door of the bungalow, he couldn't help but notice that all sounds quiet inside of the bungalow as if the couple inside is still sound asleep and that the windows and other openings were covered with thick curtains. Judging by his magic horn, they're magical soundproof curtains.

'Must be blocking out any noises outside so they can sleep in,' he thought to himself. 'Well, I'm sure they won't mind if I slip their breakfast into their bungalow for them while they're still asleep.' So he used his curtains to move the doorway curtain open…and wished he hadn't.

"OH, CELESTIA! WHO'S YOUR KING? WHO'S YOUR KING?"

"OH, YOU ARE! HARDER, YOUR MAGESTY! PUNISH ME HARDER!"

The waiter saw that the curtains weren't there to keep noises out but keep noises in. Celestia was lying across the bed with Discord over her, giving the waiter a full view of their back ends…and the new High Queen's private areas. The new High King was ramming his royal scepter into her anus fast and hard, emitting wet slaps louder then their own cries as his hips hit her flanks to make them ripple. And in her dripping wet pussy is a vibrating dildo that's turned on, buzzing against her inner walls. What the waiter doesn't know is that Discord's using his magic to have the dildo tickle her pussy also.

"OH, YEAH!" Discord growled, still pounding into her ass while getting out a remote control of some kind. "TIME TO TURN IT UP MORE!" He then turned the knob on the remote, and the dildo grew louder as its vibrations intensified.

"AHH! HAHAHAHAHA! DISCORD! THAT TICKAHAHAHAHALS!"

"YEAH, YOU FEEL IT TICKLE YOUR BELLY, DONCHA?" he growled with a maniacal grin before grabbing her by her hips and fucking her ass harder and faster. He also used his tail to take a hold of the dildo and pump it in and out of her pussy faster and harder that precum was flying onto the floor.

"AH! YES! YES! YES!"

Not wanting to watch any more of their hardcore sex, the waiter quickly shut the curtain with a blushing face, his erect boner starting to form already.

'The least they could've done was put up a Do Not Disturb sign while they closed up the door and windows.'


End file.
